Conventional self-drilling drywall anchors are known that include a shank having an internal bore extending from a first end of the shank; an external thread provided on the shank; and a screw drive provided at the first end of the shank, the screw drive configured to engage with a tool for applying torque to the shank; wherein the anchor is configured such that applying torque to the shank via the screw drive enables the external thread to cut a helical groove into a drywall panel, thereby securing the anchor in the drywall panel.
However, unexperienced users of such anchors may continue to apply torque to the screw drive, even after the anchor has become fully bedded down in the drywall, under the mistaken impression that applying a greater torque will improve security of the anchor within the drywall, as may for instance be the case when securing a bolt into a nut. However, continuing to rotate the anchor after it has been fully inserted into the dry wall requires a greater torque. This greater torque is sufficient not only to continue to rotate the anchor within the drywall, but to additionally gouge out drywall material from around the anchor. Such gouging causes a cavity to form around the anchor, reducing its security within the wall.